wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Mathias Castell
GENERAL Birth Name:'''Mathias Castell '''Race: Human Age:'29 '''Gender:'Male 'Occupation:'Survival 'Birthplace:'Somewhere 'Current Location:'Somewhere '''Family Relations: None Weapon:'Anything '''Other Items Owned:'Anything '''BACKGROUND Personality:'''He has none '''Detailed History: I leave this as a declaration of intent - so no one will be confused. Sic vis pacem parabellum. Latin. The Boot Camp Sergeant made us recite it like a prayer. Sic vis pacem parabellum - If you want peace, prepare for war. In certain, extreme situations, the law is inadequate. In order to shame its inadequacy, it is necessary to act outside the law. To pursue - natural justice. This is not vengeance. Revenge is not a valid motive, it's an emotional response. No, not vengeance. Punishment. Fears:'A cage, being suppressed of all rights and freedoms '''Strengths:'Military training 'Weaknesses:'Women, sometimes, depends on the day. 'Likes:'Nothing 'Dislikes:'Everything '''APPEARANCE Facial Appearance:'Look at avatar '''Clothing:'Look at Avatar 'Build:'Look at Avatar 'Marks/Scars:'None '''Role Play Sample I am a product of the system. I received the same blows and cruelties the rest of the world encounters everyday, but I responded differently. Most people tend to crawl up in a corner and wither away in nothingness, becoming just another mindless soul, lost to the world with no purpose. Me, I turned myself in something and the moment I did, they tried to crush me. People sometime ask me about what it was like in prison. I shrug my shoulders and say, it’s the same as anywhere else. If it isn’t a physical fence holding someone back, it is a mental one, either way, they both form the same barriers for people. You stay fourteen years in a black cell and you try to fit in to society, people tell you that it doesn’t work. They are probably right. Over half of the inmates that leave prison go right back to their old ways, one half of them end up dead and the other half live mindless existences. Those are the ones that fit in. Like the pointless robots that you see on the street. Mexico is no different; rather it is just the same, except with some music and stupid piñatas. I hate piñatas. I don’t see the point, let’s bash some poor pony until its head pops open and candy comes out. Candy doesn’t come out of people’s heads, I know from experience. What are they teaching children these days? I hate political correctness and I can’t tell anyone they are wrong. No one stopped to give me that consideration when I blew up my parent’s home at age eleven. Why am I in Mexico City? I don’t really know. It’s not the U.S. so I can’t be legally detained again. There is some lady that obviously doesn’t belong here walking alone. There are two men following her and from the looks of it, they look like a piñata that didn’t break but just took a really big beating. I probably should be descent and help her; it’s not like I don’t know what they are up to. I recognize that side of men, I long since cut it off from me. You have very little interest in sex when you are in prison. Why do I follow the woman? I don’t know. Maybe it is because I am bored, maybe because I want to be courteous or maybe I just want to fight. It is probably the latter of the three. It most definitely is not the second, no one is courteous anymore, and I see no reason to be. A cold hearted killer is what I am labeled as, why not act likes it. I don’t see the point in starting new, starting fresh. You are what you are, get over it. If someone tramples on your self esteem simply give them the finger and move on. Life is too short to give a d**n. I wonder if this woman will notice the two men, and if she does, most certainly me as well. I don’t fit in, I never do. It’s probably because I don’t wear shirts and don’t comb my hair, or it might be the machete in my left hand. Posts involved in In search of youth Category:Characters Category:Humans